Open Up Your Mind
by Seito
Summary: A bit fluff. Yohx?So Open Up Your Mind and Close Your Eyes. Take Another Look From The Other Side. Things are not what they seem at a masquerade ball. Hao POV is Up. R
1. Yoh

Ow! Who left all these presents here? *looks at the present around her and pick one up.* Huh? To Seito From Yoh and Hao. Since when did they know today was my birthday? *picks up another one* Hey. Here's one from Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho and one from Rei from Beyblade. Wow. I guess this is all for me, from my favorite animes/mangas. Err anyway let's think about that later.  
  
Note: I haven't read or seen the entire Shaman King series. There are only two mangas out in English and the dub stinks and I can't get my hands on the Japanese anime yet nor have I found any websites that can give me manga scans and translation. However I pretty much read enough spoilers to sorta know what happens. So if my information maybe incorrect so *kindly* and *nicely* correct me. I have little tolerance for flames.  
  
I do not in any way own this song, 'Open Up Your Mind' from 'Saiyuki' or 'Shaman King'.  
  
Open Up Your Mind  
  
~*~  
  
"Talking" {song} [Translation] no translation for the English verses of the song.  
  
~*~  
  
You know what? I have no idea why on earth I am here. I much rather be at home, listening to music and sleeping then to be here. Where is here? Well to be precise I am at school at ten o-clock at night. Why? Because, my best friend, Manta asked me to come. Where is he? Home, sick with the flu. So why on earth am I still here? Because it's a school/public dance. What am I doing? Just sitting here, listening to the music and not dancing. Why am I here by myself? Well that would be cause Manta sick. Anna didn't want to come. HoroHoro and his sister Pirika are out training. Even though the Shaman Fight is over, Pirika refuses to let HoroHoro slack. That girl reminds me of Anna way too much. The only difference is that Pirika is nicer. Better not let Anna hear that. Ryu is hanging out with his gang, claiming that dances weren't his thing. Anyone else I know is currently not in this country. For example, the Taos, Ren and Jun. They're in China. Oh as for Amidamaru, well I didn't bring him cause I knew people would have thought as me as strange if I was talking to myself, since they can't see Amidamaru. Why am I not dancing? Well I think you'll find out soon enough.  
  
Konban wa, I'm Asakura Yoh (Yoh Asakura for you English folks). I attend Shinra Private Junior High. I'm 14 years old [1] and my birthday is May 12. I'm a laid back guy who rather listen to music and sleep then to work. My family, (mother, father, grandparents and the rest of my family) live in different part of Japan, most of them rather scatter through the country. My only sibling, my twin brother Asakura Hao, is dead. I killed him during the finals of the Shaman Fight. I'll talk about him later. I have a fiancée, Kyouyama Anna, who of late recently, I have come in terms with myself that I don't love her. I haven't told her that, but I know in my heart that I love someone else. Please don't ask, not yet. So here's my story.  
  
The school dances takes places in April when the Sakura flowers are in bloom. It's also a public dance, meaning that people from outside the school could buy tickets and come in. So at the current moment, people ranging from my classmates, to adults are all hanging around and dancing in the school courtyard. Manta wanted to go, but he didn't want to be there by himself, so he asked if I was going. I wasn't planning to, but I decided what the heck. Beside it meant that Anna couldn't train me that night. So I bought my ticket and right before Manta got his, he felt sick so he went to the nurse. An hour late he was sent home with a bad case of food poisoning and flu. He recovered from the food poisoning but is still running a temperature of a 105 so he had to stay home. Since the tickets were nonrefundable I still decided to come. Don't want to waste my money.  
  
So I'm just sitting here with nothing to do but to sit here. I let out a sigh. I shouldn't be here. "Hao," I said before I could stop myself. His name just came tumbling out of my mouth. I just can't stop thinking about him. Why Hao? Was ruling the world more important then your life? Why did you want this so much niisan, I thought. I would have kept on pondering if I wasn't interrupted. "May I have this dance," said a soft, gentle voice. I looked up to see a dark blue mask with silver glitter on it like the stars that gleam on a blue night sky. By the way did I mention that this is was a masquerade dance? Yeah I'm wearing light blue mask with gold glitter. It only covered my eyes and the top of my nose, but you could still see my mouth. Don't ask why, I just found it in the attic one day so I'm wearing it. Anyway back to subject at hand or rather the person. I shook my head. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to dance right now." I gave the person a warm smile and hoped that he would leave.  
  
Yes I said he. HE. A little hard to understand huh? It isn't much of a surprise though. I mean if you looked around, you would see tons of guys dancing with guys and girls dancing with girls. Luckily this town has plenty of open-mind people so many people aren't bother if they see a guy kissing a guy or vice versa with girls. There are a few people who don't like it and find it disgusting but there aren't too many people in this town. Those who are disgusted with that fact just put up with it. I mean during the time I admitted to myself that I didn't like Anna; I found out that I liked guys too. Surprising huh?  
  
I took a good look at the guy in front of me. At first glance I would have thought of him as a girl seeing as he had long brown hair that was a few shades lighter then mine. A knot rose in my throat as I finished that thought, 'like Hao's.' I couldn't see the color of the eyes. The mask, similar to mines, hid it from view. His brown cape flew in the gentle breeze that passed through the courtyard as the hand with the brown fingerless gloves on, disappeared back into the folds of the cloak. I could see a smirk working it's way onto this guy's face. O-okay this guy is really starting to freak me out. I swear he would be Hao's clone or something. Suddenly the same hand suddenly reached out and grabbed me, practically jerking me to my feet and pulling me close. My eyes widen in surprised. The words "I insisted," where whispered into my ear. I felt a blush stain my face at the closeness of this guy. He really was reminding me of Hao, looks like him too. Before I knew it, he dragged me out to the dance floor as the next song began to play.  
  
[moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
sekai ga miete kuru]  
  
{Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
  
and you want to just give up,  
  
if you close your eyes,  
  
you can see the world from your heart.}  
  
"You seem sad," he whispered to me. "Why is that?"  
  
Despite the fact that I didn't want to earlier I accepted the strangers' offer to dance. He leaded. I didn't meet his eyes. "It's nothing," I whispered back.  
  
[In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side]  
  
He snorted. "Yeah and I am dead."  
  
"You could be." He looked at me. Oops did I say that out loud. Guess I should explain what I meant. "You... you... you remind of someone I used to know."  
  
"Was this person close to you?"  
  
"Well no. I didn't know about him until a few months ago."  
  
"Is he special to you?"  
  
"I guess. You could say were distantly related." Wait a minute. Why am I practically spilling my entire heart out to this guy?! I don't even know his name. "By the way what's your name?"  
  
There was silence. He seemed to be hesitating to tell me. "Hoshi," he finally answers. I stared at him, shock. Could this guy remind me anymore of Hao?! Hao, in the short time I knew him, was obsessed with star. I mean he wore them on his clothes and everything. Also if it was one thing a shaman loves doing, it's looking at the stars at night.  
  
[kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara]  
  
{Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
  
you may be alone now, but  
  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so}  
  
"And yours?"  
  
I blinked, snapping out of my thoughts. "Huh?"  
  
'Hoshi' repeated his question. "What is your name?" Why do I get the feeling that 'Hoshi' isn't his real name? "Yoh," I said. This guy must not attend the same school. I know cause anyone who did attend this school, knew who I was even with the mask. My orange headphones were a big hint. I never go anywhere without them. Or this guy did attend this school and really didn't know who I was. There was also the possibly that this guy knew who I was but was pretending not to know. But who cares? The whole of a mask ball was not to know whom you were dancing with.  
  
"So this special guy what was his name," Hoshi asked me.  
  
I was quiet for a moment. "That I can not tell you," I finally said. I couldn't bring myself to say my brother's name. I still can't get over the fact that I killed him. It still brings me nightmares.  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
Okay that's not too bad of a question. Only one problem. I never got to really know Hao. We were on opposite sides and it wasn't exactly easy to go up to him and say, 'Hi oniisan (older brother). I know we haven't seen each other in a while and that we're supposed to be enemies, but you want talk or something?' I mean he was my opponent, my enemy. He wanted to destroy humans and create a world only for shamans. As good as that sound it wasn't right. "Well it's kinda hard to explain," I started. Hoshi's eyebrow raise. "I never really got to know him because we were fighting a lot. I do know he was a bit ambition. There was this dream he wanted to achieve."  
  
"So how did he die," asked Hoshi.  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
Look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
I fell silence. "I don't want to talk about," I said. How could I tell someone it was my fault that Hao was dead. They would never understand. Hao may have been my enemy, but he was my brother, the other half of my soul, whether I wanted to admit it or not. No one would understand if I told them. No one could...  
  
"Sometimes telling people is the best way to solve the problem. It's not good to carry the burden alone."  
  
I looked at him. It was hard to tell people that you murdered your own twin, even if it was to stranger. Plus there was the fact I would have to explain the whole shaman thing and shaman fight, something I didn't want to do right now. "It's nothing," I said firmly. I really hope this guy drops this issue. I really don't want to talk about. He looked at me for a moment before changing the subject. "So are you here by yourself tonight?"  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
I really wonder what's up with this guy and his random questions. However I'm a nice kind of guy and I found myself answering his question anyway. "More or less. My friends couldn't make it tonight."  
  
"Why is that?" Again with the questions. I should turn the tables around soon and start asking question instead of answering them.  
  
"One of them is sick, one didn't want to come, another is doing some bonding with his friends, one is training and bonding with his sister, and his sister is with him. Any of my other friends aren't here in Japan at the moment." All of this was true as I mention earlier.  
  
"They must not be good friends if they let you come here by yourself."  
  
I glared at him. "They had good reasons."  
  
He snorted. "So the one who didn't want to come had a good reason."  
  
"She just doesn't like these kind of events," I said in Anna's defense. If she heard this guy she would have slapped him so hard, the medics would probably have to come here. Suddenly 'Hoshi' laughed. I blinked once or twice. This guy was strange.  
  
[kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara [2]  
  
nanika ga miete kuru]  
  
{I wish for you to have the strength  
  
to make it through this world,  
  
so open up your mind, [2]  
  
and you'll be able to see...}  
  
"Why are you laughing," I asked. He really was confusing.  
  
"It's nothing," he replied. His fit of laughter was slowly dying. I'm still confused. Who is this guy? "I still think she isn't a good friend if she made you come here by yourself."  
  
"I told you. She doesn't like these kind of events. She rather stay home and watch t.v."  
  
"Couch potato then."  
  
"Iie! She works really hard. She can be a bit cold and harsh but she a good person and cares a lot about people. She just doesn't show it a lot."  
  
"So do you like her?"  
  
"Huh?! Where did that question come from," I said in a slightly loud voice. Loud enough to get my point across but not so loud as to disturb the other people around us. 'Hoshi' shrugged. "Just curious," he said.  
  
Well I guess it can't hurt to tell him. "No I don't like her."  
  
'Hoshi' blinked. I guess he thought I wasn't going to answer him. Hey I surprised him for once tonight. Ever since this guy pulled me into the dance, he's done nothing but surprise me, time after time, again and again. Strike one up for Yoh tonight.  
  
[Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are]  
  
"So you don't like her," Hoshi asked me.  
  
"Nope," I answered. I hope this guy wasn't getting any ideas to ask me out now. Maybe I should've answer his question. Wait a minute. Did I just hear a soft 'phew'? Was 'Hoshi' worried that I like Anna?! Why would he care if I liked Anna or not? Hey wait the music is getting softer. I took a quick look around. I guess I was talking to 'Hoshi' so much I didn't noticed that we drifted off into the garden part of the school.  
  
The sakura (cherry blossom) flowers were in full bloom as the soft petals slowly drifted in the ground. It was raining sakura petals. Above the stars gleamed in the night. Tonight the skies were especially clear. The stars seemed brighter then usual as they twinkled against the midnight blue skies. The moon glowed a soft white color and lightens the clouds around it. The dim moonlight made 'Hoshi' mask sparkle even more. For some reason my breath was caught in my throat.  
  
[hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
ashita wa dare ni mo mienai]  
  
{The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean  
  
that the same days will repeat over and over forever.  
  
No one can see into tomorrow.}  
  
"So is there someone you do like," Hoshi asked me.  
  
I blinked at his sudden question. This was getting a little too personal but I couldn't help but feel I could trust this guy. "Yes," I said.  
  
"Who?"  
  
I felt a blush quickly stain my face and then quickly disappeared. How was I supposed to tell him who?! I mean I'm not even sure he like me back. I can't even ask him! Ack! No! I'm starting to sound like a lovesick high school girl. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I'm leaning towards the latter. How was I supposed to tell him that I guy I loved was my twin brother who which happens to be the same person I killed?!?!  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the future.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.}  
  
'Hoshi' looked for some reason shocked. I know I didn't say that last line out loud, right? I didn't right? Hey! Whoa back up. Is my mask being taken off. "Hey! Stop that," I said in annoyed voice. I swatted his hands away and pulled my mask back down. I childishly stuck my tongue out at him. An amused smirked played on his face.  
  
"You're very cute when you're annoyed," he whispered into my ears. He really was trying to flirt with me! Ack! What to do, what to do? I am now beyond confused.  
  
Then in one quick moment, much like how he pulled me into a dance in the first place. I found that 'Hoshi' had my mask in his hand, grinning at me like a cat. Wha? How did he get that? Why didn't I see him move? If I can't even see him move, if in the near future I have to defend myself how will I survive? Thank kami-sama (god) that Anna isn't here tonight to see this. I would have to double my training. That wasn't good.  
  
'Hoshi' moved again. This time I saw him move but I couldn't move. My eyes widen in shock when I realized what was happening. I felt a pair of lips press against mines. I let out a small gasp in shock before those lips pulled away. My fingers went to my lips, tracing them as the lingering sweetness began before. I know this taste. I know who 'Hoshi' really is.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deaeru yo...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
and you'll be able to find all that is love...}  
  
'Hoshi' took off his mask and smiled at me. "I love you too, ototo (little brother)," he said. All I could do was stare in completely shock. "How," I whispered. "How? You're supposed to be dead."  
  
He shrugged. "There are some times where things best left unsaid." He smiled at me again. This one held more love and trust then I've ever seen. I looked in his eyes to see if this was just a joke he was trying to play.  
  
"No tricks."  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
I just stared at him for a moment before running into his arms and catching a kiss on his lips. I felt his shock, but ignored it as it soon completely disappeared. He returned the kiss. That, alone, was all that matter. As we broke for air, my silly carefree grin came to my face. "I love you too, Hao," I said. He kissed me gently on the forehead. I'm glad that in the end I came to this dance.  
  
Above a shooting star flew over us. Everything was just right.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
~*~  
  
[1] I have no idea how long it took for the Shaman King to start and end and how much time passed by. Some animes have several years go by during the course of the show (Yu Yu Hakusho is a good example by the time of the Dark tournament a "year" had passed over the course of the show.). However I doubt it took less then on year but for a safe measure I made Yoh 14.  
  
[2] I got the translation and lyrics off of Animelyrics, which I don't own. The person who translate the song a two different translation for this line. They said and I quote: "I had originally translated this line as "so if you open the door to your heart," which is the more literal translation. But one day while I was listening to this song for the umpteenth time (I really like it ^_^), I realized that since "kokoro" can mean either "mind" or "heart," this line may have been intended to parallel the "So open up your mind" line that's sung in English. And so I went with that idea."  
  
The ending was terrible. I'm going to have to fix that later. Also I have a bad habit of short forming words, especially when I'm talking to my friends on IM. So there maybe a "u" instead of "you" and "ur" instead of "your" and for forth. I think I got most of it. But there maybe a few that I missed. So can you kindly tell me about it and I will edit it.  
  
Hey! Anyone wants me to do one from third person or from Hao's point of view. I hope 'Hoshi' was too much of a give away. You know? Maybe I will just do one from Hao's point of view and third person. Dunno. Maybe if I have the time.  
  
Well that's all. Please review. ^^ 


	2. x

Third Person Point of View is up.  
  
Same notes and disclaimers as last time.  
  
~*~  
  
Open Up Your Mind  
  
~*~  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thoughts'  
  
[song]  
  
{translation of song} – I mixed it up the first time. In the first chapter I had {song} and [translation] when it's the other way around. Sorry if I confused anyone.  
  
~*~  
  
Music danced on the wind as the stars above gleamed and twinkle brightly in the midnight blue sky. The full moon hung lazily, its moonbeams lighting the clouds around it as it shined down upon the festivities. The moonlight revealed the pale pink of the Sakura blossom as they were in full bloom. A gentle breeze blew as those Sakura petals danced and floated slowly to the ground. Bright lights and paper decoration swayed as the breeze blew by. The chatting of people reach the ears of others while they danced to music being played. Vivid colors from kimonos mixed together, changing like a kaleidoscope. It was never the same pattern. Feathers, glitters, and vibrant colors of masks reflected in the lights as the masquerade ball continued onward into the late hours of the night. Couples held their hands listening the music as they danced or sat and watched others. Friends, new and old, talked and chatted about the things in their lives in front of the buffet table. The DJ announced the next songs as couples move off or on the dance floor. One boy was sitting on a crumbling stone bench in the courtyard of his school. His blackish brown bangs swayed in the wind as the gold glitter on his light blue mask sparkled in the light, like a sun that in the midmorning sky. His black eyes, though you couldn't see them through the mask, where closed as he listened to music being played. It helped him to relax. Orange headphones could be seen on the boy's head as his dark blue kimono flapped a bit in the breeze. His name was Asakura Yoh. He was 14 years old and attends, this school, Shinra Private Junior High. Though there physically the boy's thoughts were anywhere but here.  
  
"Hao." The name of his twin brother tumbled out of his mouth. Yoh couldn't stop himself before those words tumbled out of his month. Lately that was all he could think about, his brother and his dream. Asakura Hao was a ambition person. He wanted to become Shaman King in order to create a world where only Shamans exist. As great as that sounded, Yoh knew such an idea was wrong. 'Why Hao? Was ruling the world more important then your life? Why did you want this so much niisan,' thought Yoh. He was feeling miserable. After all he was the one responsible for Hao's death, despite what everyone told him. They wouldn't understand. Yoh would have kept on pondering if a stranger did not approach him.  
  
The stranger wore a brown cloak instead of a kimono like everyone else. He wore brown fingerless gloves as long brown hair dance in the wind. The silver glitter on a midnight blue mask gleamed and sparkled like the stars in a midnight sky. "May I have this dance," the stranger asked Yoh, offering his hand to help Yoh out of his seat and lead him out to the dance floor. Yoh shook his head and said, "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to dance right now." He gave the stranger a warm smile and hoped that he would leave. The stranger's hand disappeared back into his cloak. He seemed to contemplating about something. A small smirk appeared on the stranger's face as Yoh seems to start to worry what that smirk meant. Suddenly the stranger pulled Yoh to his feet and dragged him out to dance floor. The words, "I insist," where heard as the stranger whispered them into Yoh's ears. A ruby red blush stain Yoh's face as he dragged out onto the dance floor. The DJ announced the next song as the music started to play.  
  
[moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
sekai ga miete kuru]  
  
{Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
  
and you want to just give up,  
  
if you close your eyes,  
  
you can see the world from your heart.}  
  
"You seem sad," the stranger whispered to Yoh. "Why is that?" The stranger lead as the music continued to play.  
  
"It's nothing." Yoh whispered back.  
  
[In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side]  
  
The stranger snorted. He wasn't believed Yoh's "It's nothing" remark. Then again Yoh wasn't very convincing in the first places. "Yeah and I am dead," he mumbled. Yoh stared at the stranger for a moment before the words "You could be," tumbled out of his mouth. The stranger looked at him as Yoh realization that he said those words out loud. Yoh let out a soft unnoticeable sigh before he started to explain. "You... you... you remind of someone I used to know."  
  
"Was this person close to you?"  
  
Yoh was slightly startled by the question. "Well no. I didn't know about him until a few months ago," answer Yoh, truthfully.  
  
"Is he special to you?"  
  
"I guess. You could say were distantly related." It then dawn on Yoh that he was practically spilling his heart of to a guy he didn't even know. Heck he didn't even know the guy's name. Yoh would find out soon though. "By the way what's your name," Yoh asked cutely.  
  
Silence. The stranger did not answer Yoh right away. instead he seemed to think about and was hesitate to tell Yoh. "Hoshi," he finally answers. Shock painted Yoh's face. 'Could this guy remind me anymore of Hao?! Hao, in the short time I knew him, was obsessed with star. I mean he wore them on his clothes and everything. Also if it was one thing a shaman loves doing, it's looking at the stars at night,' thought Yoh.  
  
[kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara]  
  
{Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
  
you may be alone now, but  
  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so}  
  
"And your?"  
  
Yoh blinked at the question. Quickly he snapped out of his thoughts, saying, "Huh?"  
  
'Hoshi' repeated his question. "What is your name?" 'Why do I get the feeling that 'Hoshi' isn't his real name,' thought Yoh. He had this feeling that 'Hoshi' was the stranger's real name. "Yoh," answered Yoh. His thoughts lingered to why the guy wanted to know his. 'This guy must not attend the same school. I know cause anyone who did attend this school, knew who I was even with the mask. My orange headphones were a big hint. I never go anywhere without them. Or this guy did attend this school and really didn't know who I was. There was also the possibly that this guy knew who I was but was pretending not to know,' he thought.  
  
The stranger then changed the subject. He seemed to be curious about this guy that Yoh was talking about. "So this special guy what was his name," Hoshi asked Yoh.  
  
"That I can not tell you," Yoh finally said. He couldn't say Hao's name. The fight still brought nightmares at night.  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
Yoh was hesitate. There was a problem. During the time he knew Hao, Yoh didn't get any chance to sit down with his brother and get to know him. It wasn't like Yoh could go up to Hao and say, 'Hi oniisan (older brother). I know we haven't seen each other in a while and that we're supposed to be enemies, but you want talk or something?' It was near impossible. They were enemies on the different sides. One just wanted to become Shaman King, the other wanted to become Shaman King and create a world just for shamans. It wasn't just right. It was sooner, Lyserg say "I forgive you, Hao" before Yoh and Hao got to know each other at the Shaman Fight. Yoh wouldn't have mind, but his friends would have stopped him, saying along the lines, "It's crazy" and "He'll kill you," and so on.  
  
"So how did he die," the stranger asked Yoh. It was apparent that he wanted to know more about Hao.  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
Look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
Yoh fell silence. "I don't want to talk about it," he said. There was no way he could tell the stranger anything. He wouldn't understand. Hao was his other half, his brother. How could he tell someone that he was responsible for his brother death. If his friends didn't understand, how would a stranger would. No one would understand... No one...  
  
"Sometimes telling people is the best way to solve the problem. It's not good to carry the burden alone."  
  
Yoh looked at 'Hoshi'. There was no way he could tell anyone. It was hard enough to just mention his brother. Then there was also the fact that Yoh would have to explain the whole shaman thing. That was something he really didn't want to do. Not now. "It's nothing," he said firmly, hoping the guy would drop the subject.  
  
'Hoshi' locked eyes with Yoh for a brief moment before changing the subject. It was like he knew that Yoh wanted to change the subject just by looking him in the eyes. "So are you here by yourself," 'Hoshi' asked. He seem to scan the crowd as if he knew whom he was looking for.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
Yoh looked at 'Hoshi' again, wondering why he was shooting off random questions. 'I really wonder what's up with this guy and his random questions,' thought Yoh. "More or less. My friends couldn't make it tonight," Yoh answered 'Hoshi'.  
  
"Why is that," asked 'Hoshi'.  
  
"One of them is sick, one didn't want to come, another is doing some bonding with his friends, one is training and bonding with his sister, and his sister is with him. Any of my other friends aren't here in Japan at the moment," answered Yoh. Manta was sick recovering from food poisoning and the flu, currently running a temperature of 105. Anna didn't want to come. Ryu was bonding with his friends and Horohoro was training, his sister Pirika refuses to let HoroHoro slack. Anyone else Yoh knew is currently not in this country. For example, the Taos, Ren and Jun. They're in China. As for Amidamaru, well Yoh didn't bring him cause he knew people would have thought as him as strange (if they haven't already) if Yoh was talking to myself, since they can't see Amidamaru.  
  
"They must not be good friends if they let you come here by yourself," 'Hoshi' mused.  
  
"They have good reasons." Yoh glared at him, defending his friends.  
  
'Hoshi' snorted. He didn't believe Yoh's words. "So the one who didn't want to come had a good reason."  
  
"She just doesn't like these kind of events," Yoh said in Anna's defense. 'If she heard this guy she would have slapped him so hard, the medics would probably have to come here,' thought Yoh, silence hoping for this guy's sake, that Anna's ghost weren't hearing this. Suddenly, 'Hoshi' began to laugh. Yoh blinked. 'This guy is strange,' he thought.  
  
[kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara [2]  
  
nanika ga miete kuru]  
  
{I wish for you to have the strength  
  
to make it through this world,  
  
so open up your mind, [2]  
  
and you'll be able to see...}  
  
"Why are you laughing," Yoh asked. 'Hoshi' was really confusing him. He didn't understand why 'Hoshi' was laughing about. 'Was it something I said,' thought Yoh innocently. He was confused.  
  
"It's nothing," said Hoshi. His fit of laughter was slowly dying. Yoh was still confused. He still didn't understand this guy. "I still think she isn't a good friend if she made you come here by yourself."  
  
"I told you. She doesn't like these kind of events. She rather stay home and watch t.v."  
  
"Couch potato then."  
  
"Iie! She works really hard. She can be a bit cold and harsh but she a good person and cares a lot about people. She just doesn't show it a lot."  
  
"So do you like her," Hoshi asked.  
  
"Huh?! Where did that question come from," Yoh said in a slightly loud voice. Loud enough to get my point across but not so loud as to disturb the other people around us. His eyes, widening in surprised and slightly shock. 'Hoshi just shrugged. "Just curious," he said.  
  
"No I don't like her."  
  
'Hoshi' blinked. He wasn't expecting Yoh to answer the question. Just stammer and try to invade it was what he was expecting. Not a flat answer of no.  
  
[Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are]  
  
"So you don't like her," 'Hoshi' asked Yoh.  
  
Yoh shook his head. "Nope."  
  
'Hoshi' let out a sigh of relief. As Yoh wondered why 'Hoshi' sighed, it came to his attention, that the music was getting softer. He knew the song and knew it wasn't the ending of the song. 'So why was it getting softer,' Yoh thought to himself. Yoh then realized that they were now in the school garden. 'Hoshi' had lead him into the school gardens.  
  
The sakura (cherry blossom) flowers were in full bloom as the soft petals slowly drifted in the ground. It was raining sakura petals. Above the stars gleamed in the night. Tonight the skies were especially clear. The stars seemed brighter then usual as they twinkled against the midnight blue skies. The moon glowed a soft white color and lightens the clouds around it. The dim moonlight made both masks sparkle even more. For some reason both boys' breath were caught in their throats.  
  
[hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
ashita wa dare ni mo mienai]  
  
{The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean  
  
that the same days will repeat over and over forever.  
  
No one can see into tomorrow.}  
  
"So is there someone you do like," Hoshi asked Yoh.  
  
Yoh blinked at his sudden question. He felt a little uneasy as the questions seemed to get more and more personal. That question just asked was VERY personal. Yet despite what Yoh thought, he felt that he could trust 'Hoshi'. "Yes," said Yoh.  
  
"Who?"  
  
There was a faint blush that magically appeared on Yoh's face before it completely disappeared as quickly as it came. 'How was I supposed to tell him who?! I mean I'm not even sure he like me back. I can't even ask him! How was I supposed to tell him that I guy I loved was my twin brother who which happens to be the same person I killed?!?!,' thought Yoh. Then another idea popped into his head. 'Ack! No! I'm starting to sound like a lovesick high school girl. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing but I'm leaning towards the latter.'  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the future.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.}  
  
'Hoshi' looked shocked for some reason. Then 'Hoshi' made movements to pull Yoh's mask off. As 'Hoshi' began to tug on Yoh's mask, Yoh realized what he was doing. . "Hey! Stop that," Yoh said in annoyed voice. He made movements to swatted 'Hoshi' hands away and pulled his mask back down. He childishly stuck his tongue out at 'Hoshi'. An amused smirked played on 'Hoshi' face. It seemed the annoyed expression on Yoh's face seemed to amused 'Hoshi' for some reason.  
  
"You're very cute when you're annoyed," he whispered into Yoh's ears. Upon hearing this, the annoyed expression on Yoh's face turned into confusion. Taking advantage of Yoh's confusion 'Hoshi' quickly grabbed Yoh's mask. Yoh found that 'Hoshi' had Yoh's mask in his hand, grinning at Yoh like a cat. Yoh blinked once, twice. He didn't even see 'Hoshi' moved. Once again Yoh prayed that Anna wasn't watching through her ghost. He could even evade 'Hoshi' movements to grab his mask. If Anna found out, his training was about to double.  
  
'Hoshi' moved again. This time Yoh saw him, but he didn't; couldn't move. Yoh's black eyes widen in shock and a small gasp was heard. 'Hoshi' waited patiently for Yoh's reaction. The black eyes behind the mask, so much like Yoh's, practically hoping for something. Yoh's fingers when to his lips, tracing it, like he was trying to taste the linger sweetness. There was a slight sparkle of recognition. Yoh knew who 'Hoshi' really was.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deaeru yo...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
and you'll be able to find all that is love...}  
  
'Hoshi' took off his mask and smiled at Yoh. "I love you too, ototo (little brother)," he said. All Yoh could do was stare in completely shock. "How," he whispered. "How? You're supposed to be dead." He couldn't believe, yet his heart told him to believe it.  
  
He shrugged. "There are some things where things best left unsaid." He didn't say it, but Yoh knew, he was waiting for an answer. He smiled at Yoh. This one held more love and trust then Yoh has ever seen. Yoh frantically searched his eyes to see if it was a trick. If not his, whether his mind was playing ones on him.  
  
"No tricks."  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
Yoh stared for a moment before smiling. Before anything else happened he ran into his other half's arms and caught him in a kiss. Shock played on Hao's face for a brief moment before he returned the kiss. As they both broke for air, Yoh's carefree smile made its way on his face. "I love you too, Hao," he said. Hao leaned over and kissed Yoh on the forehead. Somehow everything just seemed right.  
  
Above a shooting star shot over them, leaving a trail of dust in the midnight blue sky. To the twins, everything just seems right.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
~*~  
  
[1] and [2] are the same as the first chapter.  
  
I just need to know one little thing before you guys start reviewing. Hao can hear others' thoughts right? I think I read that somewhere. It's the reason he when bad right? This is the reason I posted this thing. It's not as good as Yoh's POV and I think Hao's one is coming out even better then this one. Oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed the story. Hao's POV will be out soon. Sooner if someone tells me the sooner I can get it out. If not well then it'll just be wrong. Forgive spelling and grammar mistakes.  
  
Please review. ^^ 


	3. Hao

Okay here's Hao's POV as requested by Anime-Mastah.  
  
I forget to thank you guys for the wonderful reviews. I hope you Hao's POV. It follows the same story flow so some of it maybe repeating or words slightly differently. Well since I didn't get any answer about my questions I don't know if this is going to be right or not.  
  
Same notes and disclaimers as last time.  
  
~*~  
  
Open Up Your Mind  
  
~*~  
  
"Talking" [song] {Translation} no translation for the English verses of the song. //Hao hearing someone's thoughts//  
  
~*~  
  
You know what? I have no idea why on earth I am here. I rather be somewhere else, looking up at the stars tonight. Why I walked into this dance, I have no idea. Something was calling me, drawing me to this place. I should be resting, still recovering from my near death. Opacho, doesn't even know I'm here, probably worried sick about me. Opacho is the only left of my followers. Well it doesn't really matter anymore. Opacho is the only that really matter to me. Why am I at the school/public dance at ten at night? I think I'm sick. I'm starting to socialize with *humans*, the same *humans* I once sworn to kill. I really should leave and lie down. I think I'm losing it.  
  
Konban wa, I'm Asakura Hao (Hao Asakura for you English folks.) I'm 14 years old [1] and my birthday is May 12. My soul is actually over a thousand years old, having reincarnated myself twice over the millennium. I came back every 500 years for the shaman tournament so that I may have a chance to claim the title of Shaman King. However this time around, my soul spilt, creating my only sibling, my twin brother, Asakura Yoh. He is everything that I am not. He makes friends easily, lazy, likes to sleep but still as powerful as am. He tried to kill me during the finals of the Shaman Fight. Yes I do have family, the only one I recognizes as family though, is Yoh. It's hard to hate my little brother. Yes I call him little brother every though were twins. After all technically speaking, I'm well over a millennium older then him. So here's my story.  
  
This school dances, as I found out, takes places in April when the Sakura flowers are in bloom. It's also a public dance, meaning that people from outside the school could buy tickets and come in. So at the current moment, people ranging from students from this school, to adults are all hanging around and dancing in the school courtyard. I wasn't planning to, but I decided what the heck. I'm here might as well find out why these humans enjoy dances so much. Beside Yoh might be here. This is after all his school. Nah. He's probably home sleeping. Or his fiancée Anna could be training him. She holds a very tight leash on my little brother. I don't understand what he sees in her, or how he can love her. My throat tighten a bit as I thought of that. Yes I will never truly understand what Yoh sees in that wolf girl...  
  
So I'm just walking around here with nothing to do but that. I let out a sigh. I shouldn't be here. Opacho is probably worrying about what happened to me. "Yoh," I said before I could stop myself. His name just came tumbling out of my mouth. I just can't stop thinking about him. What kind of spell do you have over me Yoh? Or is it just this so-called human feeling called love. Did I truly at one point risk the fact of you hating me just to rule the world? Did I really want to make you unhappy at one point of my life? Suddenly I heard someone whispered my name. I easily recognized the voice. What was he doing here? I guess my theory was wrong. // Why Hao? Was ruling the world more important then your life? Why did you want this so much niisan?// His thoughts echoed in my mind. It stunned me. He was thinking of... me? I quickly found my way to him. He was just sitting there, listening the music. Typical Yoh. Could I have expected anything else from my twin? It was easy to recognize him. His orange headphones were a big hint. He was just sitting there pondering to himself. I wonder what he was thinking? "May I have this dance," I asked Yoh. He looked up and I saw a light blue mask with gold glitter on it like the sun that glows in the blue morning sky. As you can probably guess it's a masquerade dance. I bought this one at the front since they won't let me in unless I had one. Anyway back to subject at hand or rather the person. Yoh shook his head. "No thanks. I'm not in the mood to dance right now," he said. He gave me one of his warm smiles. I melted at the sight of it. He was for the lack of a better word, cute.  
  
I'm completely thankful that this town is open-mined. I mean if you looked around, you would see tons of guys dancing with guys and girls dancing with girls. Many people aren't bother if they see a guy kissing a guy or vice versa with girls. There are a few people who don't like it and find it disgusting but there aren't too many people in this town. Those who are disgusted with that fact just put up with it. I don't mind. As I said earlier, I love my little brother. No really. Not just a brotherly love or a small crush. I really loved him.  
  
Though he was trying not to look like it, I could tell Yoh was looking at me. Yes he was so cute it was hard not think of him as cute. A smirked played on my face as my brother started to worry about my smirking. Then an idea popped into my head. Why not? I thought to myself. It's not like Yoh knows I'm alive much less standing in front of him. I made up my mind. Let's put this little plan into action. I will not only get to know my brother a little better then I did before but I am determined to steal a kiss before tonight is over. I reached out and grabbed Yoh by the arm. Upon walking out to the dance floor, I noticed a faint blush staining my little brother's face. Must not pounce. Think of something else. The next song is playing. That works.  
  
[moshimo ima subete ga umaku nante ikanai  
  
makesou ni naru toki datte  
  
hitomi wo tojireba kokoro kara  
  
sekai ga miete kuru]  
  
{Even when it seems that nothing can go right  
  
and you want to just give up,  
  
if you close your eyes,  
  
you can see the world from your heart.}  
  
"You seem sad," I whispered to my little brother. "Why is that?" He did. I don't why but something in his eyes told me this. I guess eyes are windows to your soul after all. Despite his earlier words, Yoh did accept my offer to dance. I leaded of course. I wouldn't have it any other way. My twin didn't meet my eyes. Instead he looked to the floor.  
  
"It's nothing," he whispered back.  
  
[In this world when life can be so tough  
  
You must be strong  
  
Just believe in yourself and don't you fear  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
Take another look from the other side]  
  
I snorted. Yoh was lying. He's such a bad liar. "Yeah and I am dead." Well would you look at that, irony there. I should be dead but I'm not and if I hit my mark about Yoh's thoughts he thinks I'm dead too. Yet I'm still very much alive and standing right in front of him too.  
  
"You could be." I looked at Yoh. Did he know? "You... you... you remind of someone I used to know." I take that as a no.  
  
"Was this person close to you?"  
  
"Well no. I didn't know about him until a few months ago."  
  
"Is he special to you?"  
  
"I guess. You could say were distantly related." Distantly related is not the word I would use. Then again how do you tell someone that the person you're talking about someone who claiming to be your brother and other half of your soul? I guess it's hard to tell now that I think about it.  
  
"By the way what's your name?"  
  
Where did that come from? Well human posses a curious nature by fault. Yoh probably wants to know whom he's talking to. Hmm. What to tell him? Telling my true name isn't a choice. What to tell him? Ah got one. "Hoshi," I finally answers. I watched as shock appeared on my twin's face. I love the emotions that play on my little brother's face.  
  
[kodoku na yoru demo mayoi osoreru toki mo  
  
ima wa hitori demo kono ashi de doko made mo  
  
aruite ikeru hazu dakara]  
  
{Even on a lonely night, when you wander afraid,  
  
you may be alone now, but  
  
your feet can take you however far you want to go, so}  
  
"And yours?" I need to ask that. Don't want Yoh to think I knew him...  
  
Yoh blinked at me. "Huh," he asked, completely confused. Yes I really love the emotions that play on my brother's face. I repeated my question. "What is your name?" Hmm. I don't think Yoh is buying the whole 'Hoshi' name. Is that too much of a give away? Maybe. I think I should change the subject.  
  
"So this special guy what was his name," I asked Yoh. This is very strange. I'm asking Yoh about myself. Yoh was quiet for a moment.  
  
"That I can not tell you," Yoh finally said. He must be bother with that the fact that he almost kill me. Well he believes he killed me.  
  
"What was he like?" This is definably strange.  
  
Yoh didn't say anything at first. Now that I thought about it, he probably couldn't answer the question. From the time he knew of my existence, we didn't actually sit down one day and talk to each other in a civil way. It wasn't like Yoh could go up to me and say, 'Hi oniisan (older brother). I know we haven't seen each other in a while and that we're supposed to be enemies, but you want talk or something?' After all we were on different sides. "Well it's kinda hard to explain," Yoh started. My eyebrow raise. It shall be very interesting to see how Yoh explains this. "I never really got to know him because we were fighting a lot. I do know he was a bit ambition. There was this dream he wanted to achieve." Well for someone who didn't know me. I say that's a good enough definition.  
  
"So how did he die," asked I. Yes this was quite amusing. I'm asking about my own death.  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kagayaki ga aru kara  
  
Yes, subete shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
Look inside yourself, there's a shining light there.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in everything.  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
Yoh fell silence. "I don't want to talk about," he said. Understandable. He probably couldn't tell anyone. They wouldn't understand. Yoh's too kind for his own good. We may have been my enemy, but Yoh was my brother, the other half of my soul. They just wouldn't understand. No one would...  
  
"Sometimes telling people is the best way to solve the problem. It's not good to carry the burden alone."  
  
How much had my supposedly death had bother my little brother? Was my death that much pain to him? Yoh looked at me. He probably didn't want to talk about it.  
  
"It's nothing," Yoh said firmly.  
  
I think it's time to change the subject again. I looked into Yoh's eyes. The black orbs were practically pleading me to change the subject. Yes this is one of the few times that I can't deny my brother. "So are you here by yourself tonight," I asked. I didn't see anyone Yoh normally hung around with. Even the short kid, Manta.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, ikiru tsuyosa ga areba  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, if you have the strength to live,  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
Yoh looked at me. He probably wondering where these random question are coming from. //I really wonder what's up with this guy and his random questions.// See? That's what I mean. "More or less. My friends couldn't make it tonight," Yoh answered me.  
  
"Why is that?" I think Yoh is get annoyed with my questions.  
  
"One of them is sick, one didn't want to come, another is doing some bonding with his friends, one is training and bonding with his sister, and his sister is with him. Any of my other friends aren't here in Japan at the moment." I guess easily which one was Yoh's friend. The one who didn't want to come was probably Anna. The one bonding with his fright was the guy with the long cucumber hair, Ryo or Ryu something like that. The one bonding with his sister is probably the blue hair one, Boroboro or Horohoro. I didn't bother to remember the sister's name. The pointy hair one, Tao Ren. Yes I think that was his name, was probably one of those that weren't in Japan at the moment. That left the one sick was shorty, Manta. I didn't see the samurai ghost anywhere, so he must not be here either.  
  
"They must not be good friends if they let you come here by yourself." I mused. Shorty had an excuse, he probably was really sick. But Anna and Ryu didn't really have one.  
  
Yoh glared at me. "They had good reasons."  
  
I snorted. There was no way I was going to believe that. "So the one who didn't want to come had a good reason."  
  
"She just doesn't like these kind of events," Yoh said in Anna's defense. //If she heard this guy she would have slapped him so hard, the medics would probably have to come here.// I heard that and I couldn't help laughed. Yoh blinked once or twice.  
  
[kono sekai de ikinuite-iku tame no tsuyosa wo  
  
anata ni negatte-iru kara  
  
kokoro no tobira wo hiraitara [2]  
  
nanika ga miete kuru]  
  
{I wish for you to have the strength  
  
to make it through this world,  
  
so open up your mind, [2]  
  
and you'll be able to see...}  
  
"Why are you laughing," Yoh asked. I must be confusing my little brother. I can't help it.  
  
"It's nothing," I replied. My fit of laughter was slowly dying. Yoh was still looking confused. "I still think she isn't a good friend if she made you come here by yourself." Yes Anna, you call yourself Yoh's Fiancée and yet you refuse to come to a dance with him.  
  
"I told you. She doesn't like these kind of events. She rather stay home and watch t.v."  
  
"Couch potato then." I mean all she does it boss around Yoh and sits in front of the TV watching her soap opera  
  
"Iie! She works really hard. She can be a bit cold and harsh but she a good person and cares a lot about people. She just doesn't show it a lot." Yes that wolf lady doesn't show any emotions at all. She just cold hearted. I don't understand what Yoh sees in her. I really don't. Then again Yoh can see a bit of good in everyone.  
  
"So do you like her?" I had to know. Did Yoh really love his fiancée?  
  
"Huh?! Where did that question come from," Yoh said in a slightly loud voice. I shrugged. "Just curious," I said. In way I was. Did I have a chance for Yoh's heart?  
  
"No I don't like her."  
  
I blinked. I wasn't expecting Yoh answer me.  
  
[Just remember you are not alone  
  
So don't you fear  
  
Even though you're miles away  
  
I'm by your side  
  
So open up your mind and close your eyes  
  
I'll be there for you no matter where you are]  
  
"So you don't like her," I asked Yoh.  
  
"Nope," Yoh answered.  
  
I let out a small breath of relief. The breath I didn't know I holding was let out. I guess I was worried that my brother did love his fiancée. Ah good. Yoh hasn't realized that I've been leading him away from the crowd. Tonight was my only chance. If I blew it here, well I might as well be dead. Ah the school garden's. It's a really a nice place. I walked through it before I found Yoh.  
  
The sakura (cherry blossom) flowers were in full bloom as the soft petals slowly drifted in the ground. It was raining sakura petals. Above the stars gleamed in the night. Tonight the skies were especially clear. The stars seemed brighter then usual as they twinkled against the midnight blue skies. The moon glowed a soft white color and lightens the clouds around it. The dim moonlight made Yoh's mask sparkle even more. For some reason my breath was caught in my throat.  
  
[hoshi no inochi nara nagai kedo itsu made mo  
  
onaji kono hibi ga kurikaesu wake ja nai  
  
ashita wa dare ni mo mienai]  
  
{The stars may live for a long time, but that doesn't mean  
  
that the same days will repeat over and over forever.  
  
No one can see into tomorrow.}  
  
"So is there someone you do like," Hoshi asked me.  
  
Yoh blinked at his sudden question. He probably thinks I'm crazy for asking all these questions. "Yes," he said.  
  
"Who?" Somewhere in my somewhat none-existence heart I prayed that it was I. Look if you haven't gotten the message yet I'll spell it out for you. I LOVE YOH. Simple enough?  
  
I watched as a blush appeared on Yoh's face before completely. Then I heard his thoughts echo in my head. //How was I supposed to tell him who?! I mean I'm not even sure he like me back. I can't even ask him! How was I supposed to tell him that I guy I loved was my twin brother who which happens to be the same person I killed?!?!// I just blinked at what I hear.  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the future.  
  
You can take another look from the other side.}  
  
I would be lying if I said that I wasn't shock. Did I hear right? Only one way to find out. I reached over to my brother's face and began to tug his mask off. Yoh realized what I was doing and made movements to stop me. "Hey! Stop that," Yoh said in annoyed voice. He made movements to swatted my hands away and pulled his mask back down. He childishly stuck his tongue out at me. I felt an amused smirked being to play on my face as I watched an annoyed expression on my little brother's face.  
  
"You're very cute when you're annoyed," I whispered into my twin's ears. Annoyance turned into confusion, as my little brother seemed lost. Taking advantage of my little brother's confusion, in one quick movement I grabbed Yoh's mask. I knew I was grinning like that cat that got the milk, well in this case, the mask.  
  
I moved again. I saw Yoh's eyes widen. He knew that I was coming, but didn't move. Well now's my chance. I pressed my lips against his. I heard Yoh's soft, small gasp before I pulled away. Not that I wanted to. But I had to make sure. Did my little brother truly love me. I'll find out soon, hopefully. Yoh's fingers when to his lips. Shock? Confusion? Disgust? What is it you feel Yoh? Do you hate me? Are you just playing games with my head?  
  
There was a slight sparkle of recognition in Yoh's eyes. So he's finally realized who I really am. So what is your reaction, little brother? How will you greet me?  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deaeru yo...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
and you'll be able to find all that is love...}  
  
There's no turning back now. I pulled off my mask and smiled at my twin. "I love you too, ototo (little brother)," I whispered to him. All Yoh could do was stare in completely shock. Come little brother, don't do this me. Forget the questions. "How," he whispered. "How? You're supposed to be dead." Didn't I just say forget the questions?  
  
I shrugged. I didn't want to explain how by miracle that I survived. (or it could have been the same fact that you missed the killing blow, subconsciously but purposely but still enough to make it look like I was dead and you yourself believe it). I wanted to know how you feel. I could probably hear it in your thoughts, but I want to hear it from your mouth, Yoh. "There are some things where things best left unsaid," I said, still waiting for his answer. I smiled at him again. This one held more love and trust. I watched as Yoh seemed to search my eyes to see if this was just a joke I was trying to play. I mentally sigh. Yoh you don't get it yet?  
  
"No tricks." I said.  
  
[Just hold on tight hitomi tojita nara  
  
Look inside yourself kodou kanjiru kara  
  
Yes, "MIRAI" shinjite hoshii  
  
You can take another look from the other side]  
  
{Just hold on tight, because if you close your eyes,  
  
look inside yourself, you'll feel a heartbeat.  
  
Yes, I want you to believe in the "future."  
  
You can take another look from the other side}  
  
Yoh just stared at me for a moment before running into my arms and before I knew it, I was getting a kiss on lips. Shock ran through my body but it soon disappeared as I returned the favor. That, alone, was all that matter. As we broke for air, Yoh smiled his silly carefree grin. "I love you too, Hao," he said. I leaned over and gently kissed Yoh on the forehead. I'm glad that in the end I came to this dance.  
  
Above a shooting star flew over us. Everything was just right.  
  
[Just hold on tight kokoro kujikete mo  
  
Reach into your soul ashita ga mienakute mo  
  
Yes, chigau sekai ga atte  
  
You can take another look from the other side  
  
ai no subete ni deau made...]  
  
{Just hold on tight, even if your heart is breaking.  
  
Reach into your soul, even if you can't see tomorrow.  
  
Yes, there's another world out there.  
  
You can take another look from the other side,  
  
until you find all that is love...}  
  
~*~  
  
[1] and [2] are the same as the last chapter and the chapter before that.  
  
Hope you guys enjoyed this. Forgive the spelling and grammar mistakes. Also if Hao is OOC. I don't really know much about his character. If it's off let's just say that he's changed, (a lot) after the shaman fight ok?  
  
Please review! 


End file.
